Between a rock and hard place
by Samanthamarkov
Summary: "Terra has been living the cold life at Slade's side. Hardening her heart like a stone to everything other than her job; but what happens when she's visited by a blast from the past?"


Chapter 1 : **Rejoicing.**

Terra awoke with a loud gasp, Nightmares plagued her slumber again, And they always had since she awoke in Slades old wiped the sweat from her face. Tears stung at her eyes but did not fall, She had dreams of a masked man he used her..Made her do things she would never wish to do on her own will attack people she believed to be friends...Yet Oddly enough... She knew them. Who didnt know the Titans..! She had even been contacted by Beast boy who tried to reason with her she wanted to believe him... But if everything he said was right how would she deal with herself..? Knowing she betrayed them all and stabbed them in the back. She could not deal with knowing that. , She had tried to keep away from Beastboy. His Smile... His goofy jokes.. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. She gave him a Chance... But she could not do it. She could not take the risk of hurting the boy again. The other titans were one thing but he was another... Her heart skipped a beat each time she saw him. His Green Skin.. His Scent.. She shook her head to stop herself from thinking about him. She forced herself to lay back. And she soon fell asleep. Terra Remembered everything but she simply did not want to so she denied it. She did not want to hurt her friends... Not **Again** and at some point she even began to trick herself. This trick deleted Memorys.. Or "Stored them away." Terra began to stir in her sleep but the night began to pass once more.

When she awoke She stood up and let out a deep sigh. She wore a White button up shirt and a pair of blue shorts. The girl walked over to her window next to her bed and sighed she leaned against it and then looked out of it. She closed her eyes and frowned. She could not see much because Jump was very Foggy indicating it was Morning time. She turned from her window and there was the sound of something hitting it. Whcih made her gaze snap back towards it. She squinted and looked outside it. Another pebble bounced off of it. She quickly opened it and then poked her head out. A familar green face caught her eyes. "Beast boy..!" Terra said aloud happily. " Terra..!" -Beastboy Replied with a wide grin.- " Hop down..! I want to talk to you Terra.." -Terra looked down and let out a small sigh she then spoke.- " Beast boy... I cant.. Look How Early it is..! I... You can come in.. But you cant stay long..! I live with my friend.. " - Beastboy nodded and turned into a Woodpecker. He quickly flew up into her room and turned back into his regular form. That being well himself. And when he stood next to the girl he spoke.- " Terra.. I think i know why you wont join the Titans..Or.. Well come back to us. " Terra shook her head trying to get him to stop. " Beast boy.. I told you.. I dont remember..I.." -She was silenced by Beastboy placing a hand on her shoulder. She was momentarily silenced. Giving him the chance to speak. And with that he took it. " Terra... You do Remember..You dont have to worry about your powers...Or hurting us.." Terra stumbled back and sat on the bed she let out a small cry. " Beastboy...I did wrong.. So many times.. I Cant come back.." He moved forwards and cupped her chin making her look up at him. " Then do right Terra..Join us..." He said in with a friendly smile looking into her eyes. Terra then nodded. " To make things right." She said in a Strong voice. Her heart screamed ~Kiss Him you fool..!~ But she did not. Instead she took things slower and pulled him into a hug. She did not want to rush things.. (D;) Beastboy held her in the Embrace and time seemed to slow while they held one another. But when Terra finally stepped back she rubbed the back of her head. Blushing abit. Beastboy had his Usual grin on his face. " Im gonna get some Sleep Beastboy.. Ill come by the tower Tommorow." She said reassuringly. But he shook his head as the girl layed down. He moved down next to her. " I am gonna see you through this.. " He said with a smile. Terra quickly spoke up. " W-We can't sleep together..! Are you nuts..!?" Beastboy let out a small laugh and spoke. "Dont look at it like that Terra.. Here ill try and make it Easier on you.." And with that he turned into a large Green Wolf. He Turned his head. Licking at her cheek for a moment before he layed back down on the bed. His head on the pillow next to hers. He would close his eyes and try to get some sleep. Terra on the Otherhand was abit confused. But she did not say anything. Instead she Wrapped a arm around him and rested her leg on him also. " Dont Look at it like that Right Beastboy..?" She said with a small smile. She nuzzled her head into his neck and soon the girl ended up falling asleep. As did Beastboy.


End file.
